User talk:BlazeUchiha
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to Hachigen Ushōda page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Salubri (Talk) 08:30, March 12, 2010 Talk Pages Please note that the article talk pages are only for discussing the contents and maintenance of the article in question. General conversations and questions should be made in the forums. As such, your post has been moved to Forum:Hollow Ichigo#Truest Instincts. Feel free to continue it there. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 17:54, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :Again, the article talk pages are not for general conversations or questions. That is what the forums and blogs are for. Your post on Talk:Love Aikawa has been moved to Forum:Who was being Referred to in this conversation?. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 11:03, March 18, 2010 (UTC) ::This is the third time you have had to be warned. Do not post general conversations/speculation/questions on article talk pages. Use the Forum for that stuff. And this time the comment you left on Talk:Ichigo Kurosaki was not only irrelevant to the article, it was added to a discussion that had been marked as closed (notice the blue box at the top of the topic specifically saying that it is closed and not to add to it). Given that this is the third time you have had to be warned regarding this and it seems that you have no interest in following the wiki's policies, I am blocking your account for a period of two weeks, in accordance with the Bleach Wiki:Blocking Policy. Please familiarize yourself with our policies before resuming editing this wiki. Thank you. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 11:58, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Re: Subheadings Basically there is two you can do. Title Heading Which creates a heading with a section line diving it from the other parts of the page. or Title Heading Which creates a bold heading with no line which is a subheading to the previous type of heading.[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 07:53, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, I appreciate it. [[User:BlazeUchiha|'BlazeUchiha']] 09:04, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Forum Topic Please do not make free floating forum topic and certainly the topic you made was fairly junk. The Anime Summary Project is working hard to complete the episode pages. But it is a big job and will need a lot of time. In addition, when you ask "shouldn't somebody fix it" I would like to remind you that you are "somebody". Afterall, this is a wiki. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 22:25, April 7, 2010 (UTC) My bad. Sorry about that. I guess you guys do take your work seriously. It's just that I want to help complete the wiki's articles. Please take it as a sincere mistake with good intention. [[User:BlazeUchiha|'BlazeUchiha']] 10:37, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Talk Pages Just to let you know, the talk page of an article is not to be used for general conversation. Your question has been moved to Quick, Simple Questions and it has been answered. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 15:36, April 8, 2010 (UTC) User box Hey, just so you know, there is now a userbox for the people who work with the grammar corner project. Here it is, just put { { Grammar } } on your page w/o the spaces. --[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']] (Talk) 04:03, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. [[User:BlazeUchiha|'BlazeUchiha']] 09:22, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Forum Hey. Your forum post on Hollow Ichigo's cero has been merged with the Forum:Hollow Ichigo. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 15:57, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Okay, thanks. [[User:BlazeUchiha|'BlazeUchiha']] 17:55, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Isshin We must unite against Tinni and Gin. Seriously though, your vote for Isshin was deleted because of no valid reason. You can revote if you wish. Just talk about the quality of the article and that it is well referenced and stuff. I am at war with Tinni so I am trying to unite all the Isshin lovers--[[User:Godisme|'Godisme']] (Talk) 20:06, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Isshin can win this if you recast your vote--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Talk) 13:56, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Well, after my vote was rejected on validity grounds, I'm stumped as to a good reason. So, a little help there would come in handy. But I'll go for Isshin throughout!!! [[User:BlazeUchiha|'BlazeUchiha']] 02:35, April 30, 2010 (UTC) There is a current voting issue at the moment but I find that I should explain your particular voting situation. Your reasoning was not valid. It is expressly detailed what is acceptable in the voting policy which all users should read as well as all policies. After looking over your contributions it basically notes that your also not eligible to vote this time as required you have to have at least 5 edits prior to the month of voting as well as the month your voting in. In other words you joined in march and did not contribute to the site more then 2 times and while you have considerable contributions exceeding 5 separate edits this month, it still excludes you from voting this time. If you have any questions dont hesitate to ask. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 03:10, April 30, 2010 (UTC) No problems here, mate. If I can't vote this time, it'll be next time. It's just that I never thought coming up with a valid reason for an article would be that tough. I think I'll stick to good old pictures from now on, unless someone like Urahara is up for grabs. [[User:BlazeUchiha|'BlazeUchiha']] 03:15, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sorry No worries, so long as it is a once-off. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 15:03, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Speaking of which, could you help me out with the User Box thing? [[User:BlazeUchiha|'BlazeUchiha']] (Talk) 15:28, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :To add an existing one, just add the name of the box in double { } brackets, eg: . There is a list of existing userboxes here. If you simply wish to create one for your user page and think that nobody else is likely to want it, then you can add the code below to your user page and adapt it to your taste. If you think other people may want to use it too, then you can create it as a new template by clicking the "Create a new page" link in the sidebar and naming the page as "Template:ABCDE" and add the following code to it. To use the new box, add to your page. Hope that helps, [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 15:43, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :: I see Yyp already helped you with this. Just add the code to your userpage like the espada one is --[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 16:06, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, guys. You just brightened up my day (and my User:page). [[User:BlazeUchiha|'BlazeUchiha']] (Talk) 16:30, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Your sharingan is looking a little rough, here is the code to my Aizen box, just paste this where you want it and fill in what want replaced like the image or the background --[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 16:48, July 4, 2010 (UTC) The problem is, it's not accepting the code, its just printing it directly as it is. [[User:BlazeUchiha|'BlazeUchiha']] (Talk) 16:51, July 4, 2010 (UTC) If you give me permission, I can try and get it to work--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 16:53, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Lol it worked. Thanks for the help though. I owe you one. [[User:BlazeUchiha|'BlazeUchiha']] (Talk) 16:54, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Article Talk Pages Please note that your post on the Ginjirō Shirogane article's talk page has been moved to Forum:Shinigami Character Discussion, as the talk pages are reserved for discussions on the contents & maintenance of the article only. 13:08, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Yeah sure but has that discrepancy been resolved yet? [[User:BlazeUchiha|'BlazeUchiha']] (Talk) 13:19, July 20, 2010 (UTC) IT'S NOT A DISCREPANCY! [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 13:26, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Okay fine, what do you want to call it? It's not like it's going to have any major impact. I'll rephrase that: What should we do about that oddity which I happened to stumble upon and point out? [[User:BlazeUchiha|'BlazeUchiha']] (Talk) 13:33, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :Tinni answered your questions @ Forum:Shinigami Character Discussion. 13:35, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Re:Avatar Don't know what's up with that, but it is not something that we can fix here. Could be that the database is partly locked, which is usually a temporary thing, lasting no more that half and hour. If it is still a problem, I suggest using Special:Contact Wikia to let the technical staff know about it. They might be able to sort it out. Discussion on Wikia's New Look Hi BlazeUchiha. I was hoping that you could take a look at this discussion. In case you are not aware, Wikia is changing the entire look of all the wikis. We need as much feedback on this change as possible, so it would be great if you could post on your general impressions or specific things that you like/dislike. If you do not wish to comment on it, thanks fine too, no worries. Thanks for your input, 22:40, September 27, 2010 (UTC) You can call me Blaze; no need to take the whole thing =]. Anyways, I had a good look at that blog, commented a bit (you'll find mine at the last) and had a think about it. Yeah, I'll see if I can contribute or offer my views. I suppose I'll save my thoughts for the blog? [[User:BlazeUchiha|'BlazeUchiha']] (Talk) 14:41, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, we have new infoboxes for the Gotei 13 characters to make up for that and the reduced content space. I'm going around changing the colours on the system messages and delete/license templates atm, just to make them readable until the theme is sorted out and we pick the exact colours we want for various things. The tables will hopefully be fixed too. We have until 20 October before the new look becomes default view and 3rd November before the old look is turned off, so we have time to sort this stuff out. I think I'll start a forum to keep track of all the things that need changing so that people can point out whatever they spot. 15:08, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :Forum:New Theme Issues 15:17, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: Endurance-Durability I think you'd be better off asking Salubri, as he handles most of the P&A sections. 11:39, October 25, 2010 (UTC)